Talk:Nine Red Scabbards
Members I think it's safe to conclude that the rest of the retainers are members: *The group was said to be comprised of the Kozuki Family's retainers, who were tasked with opening the borders of Wano. (chap 919 page 6) *The retainers we know were tasked the same thing. (chap 819 page 4) *Both groups are lead by Kin'emon. Is that enough of a prove? Rhavkin (talk) 22:53, February 7, 2019 (UTC) I would say no. We are sure to get more information in the near future, and we do not want to speculate. 23:05, February 7, 2019 (UTC) "10th" Red Scabbard There are only nine red scabbards. That "10th" one is obviously Kikunojo in her younger years. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 19:53, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Oda confirmed otherwise in SBS 94. Rhavkin (talk) 20:03, October 14, 2019 (UTC) No he didn't. He said that Izou and Kiku look similar and the answer will be revealed one day. He never said it was a different character either way. SeaTerror (talk) 06:23, October 15, 2019 (UTC) That "10th Scabbard" was definitely just kiku. (GoldenOath20 (talk) 06:35, October 15, 2019 (UTC)) The only translation we have says "Huh? thought it was Okiku...but the person feels a little different..." Rhavkin (talk) 06:50, October 15, 2019 (UTC) What does that even mean? (GoldenOath20 (talk) 08:29, October 15, 2019 (UTC)) That this a person different from Kiku. Rhavkin (talk) 08:30, October 15, 2019 (UTC) He never directly said they were different. He hinted at it and said everything would be revealed later. SeaTerror (talk) 08:46, October 15, 2019 (UTC) "Huh? thought it was Okiku...but the person feels a little different..." Rhavkin (talk) 09:21, October 15, 2019 (UTC) I'm not going to post the definitions of feels and is for you. SeaTerror (talk) 18:11, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Feels a little different is the whole thing about Kiku being a guy or a girl.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 19:34, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Oda also said in his answer "One day the answer to this question will be revealed, so just continue reading." He left the question hanging with zero confirmation that it's Kiku, thus we should not claim otherwise. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:17, October 15, 2019 (UTC) That's fine by me. But at the same time, do we really need to add a single appearance character with no significance. If we add this character and it turns out that it is Kiku, then the wiki would have had wrong and misleading info of a secret 10th scabbard. On the other hand, us leaving it out would have no mistakes to it whether it is proved to be Kiku or not. We gotta stop adding random characters that appeared in one scene for one second.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 20:23, October 15, 2019 (UTC) "Feels a little different is the whole thing about Kiku being a guy or a girl" That makes no sense whatsoever. Also Oda left the question hanging as in if it wasn't Kiku or it was so they shouldn't even be on the template at all. SeaTerror (talk) 09:17, October 16, 2019 (UTC)